Frontiers of Exile
by scifiromance
Summary: How will a newlywed Seven and Chakotay cope when Chakotay is given a new Starfleet command post? C/7. Sequel to "Bonds of Love, Ties of Family".
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I can't believe that I've written 30 odd Voyager fics but this is still my first sequel. Hopefully you'll all like this one, a follow up to "Bonds of Love, Ties of Family". It's set six months after the original story and I'd love to know what you all think of the first chapter.**

_Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Earth_

Admiral Stewart sighed irritably as he entered the clinical atmosphere of another Briefing Room, he really had been hoping to get home for the night but no, this newly promoted upstart had to call him just as he was about to clock off… "This had better be good Fraser." He growled at the aforementioned upstart as he sat down.

Commodore Wesley Fraser shot him an apologetic look as he continued trying to re-establish the vital comm. link between headquarters and Demeter IV, a link that would certainly be necessary if he was going to be able to convince Stewart of the perilous situation there. "It is sir, although I am sorry that the work of the Humanitarian Council disrupted your evening."

A distinctive tinkling laugh drowned out Stewart's testy reply. "Our newest Council member certainly has a good picture of your character doesn't he John?"

Both men wheeled around to face the speaker, an unremarkable looking woman in her mid fifties with intelligent, steely grey eyes. "Valentina!" Stewart exclaimed with a smile of faux pleasure, "I didn't realise you'd be involving yourself so…directly in this issue…"

"I wouldn't exactly describe what's happening in the Demeter system as an issue John…" She interrupted icily, "Personally I'd say it fits the definition of a major problem _exactly_."

Stewart immediately began to backtrack, his agreement stumbling over itself in his mouth in its hurry to be said, "Yes, yes a major problem… Most definitely a major problem…"

Although Fraser was privately revelling in seeing his direct superior squirm, he decided now was the time to seize the attention the Demeter system most definitely needed. "I must say Admiral Keralova…" He addressed the woman politely, "I'm very relieved that you, in your post as head of Starfleet's Humanitarian Wing, have decided to attend to the Demeter system yourself. It's certainly becoming very serious…"

Bored with his fawning words, Keralova decided to make him cut to the chase. "Yes Commodore, I think we've all agreed that this is serious. I want to hear what you propose to make it less so."

Fraser gave a loud gulp, causing Stewart to have to choke back a chuckle. "Well Admiral, I can't say I convened this meeting to actually propose…" He stopped himself as he saw her eyes narrow into a near glare. "What I meant to say was, the point of this meeting is just to show you how much the situation has deteriorated in a few short weeks. If I could put Captain Klinemann on the comm., who is actually out there in the field, you would get a better picture…"

"I'm all for that." Stewart piped up after a permissive glance at Keralova. "Put him through."

"Yes sir." Fraser agreed quietly, sighing in relief when the comm. system cooperated and the haggard face of Captain Klinemann appeared on screen, albeit intermittently. "I've got Admirals Keralova and Stewart waiting here to listen to you Captain, go ahead."

"Thank God." Klinemann muttered before his voice became more determined. "Our position here is completely…unsustainable…we…" His words were blocked from their hearing by growling static, causing Keralova to wince in concern.

"Is your comm. connection always this bad Captain?" she queried seriously.

"Freq…Frequently worse ma'am." He answered through the interference. "We've gone for weeks without communications before, days without power…"

"So the dispute with the Heraians' situation with the Tzenkethi is not improving?" Stewart asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"No!" Klinemann exclaimed angrily, "New refugees come by the hundreds every day, the planet can't cope with the strain and the original Federation settlers are becoming more and more mutinous about it all. Starfleet's word has no weight with them now, they won't even deal with me anymore…"

"Can you hold out until we can get more resources out there for you?" Keralova questioned anxiously.

"When those ships come…" Static broke up the sentence, "I and my group will be going back with them. We refuse to serve here, it would do no good."

"Captain, be reasonable…" Keralova began to chastise him.

"We've _been _reasonable for the last nine months! I suggest you try a new approach." Klinemann advised bitterly before the comm. line cut off for the last time.

All three officers watched the blank screen for a few seconds, hoping against hope that Klinemann would recant, but Keralova broke the silence with a heavy sigh, pressing her palm to her forehead as she tried to relieve the sudden ache. "He's serious; we'll need to pull him and his team out of there…"

"I always knew he wasn't the right man, those people need someone they believe understands where they're coming from, and it's a sure bet they'll need to be able to cope with trouble…"

"Who exactly do you suggest Admiral?" Fraser questioned sharply, "Anyone who goes out there will have their hands tied as much as Klinemann…"

Keralova suddenly snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up. "I think I have the perfect candidate." She activated the building's internal comm. system, "Computer, put me through to Admiral Janeway please."

* * *

><p><em><span>Puerto Rico, Earth<span>_

Seven of Nine leaned contently back on the loveseat which sat comfortably in the shade of the little cottage's veranda, watching the sun sink slowly behind the lush, tropical tree line until only the streaks of pastel coloured cloud that were the sun's wake lingered in sight. "You really like it here don't you?" Chakotay's voice suddenly whispered next to her ear, his hand pushing her loose hair aside as he did so to kiss her cheek.

She inclined her face so that he could reach her lips, which he duly did. "Yes I do, very much so." She answered, softly but sincerely, as he pulled back. "I rarely get the opportunity to enjoy the natural environment, and this place reminds me of the first time I did so."

Chakotay found her right hand; the one newly adorned with a wedding ring, and squeezed it in understanding. "It reminds me of Ledosia too." He agreed thoughtfully, "I had to choose a place where you'd actually relax and enjoy your honeymoon after all…" He added with a chuckle.

She peered at him through her eyelashes. "I would've enjoyed our honeymoon even if we were locked in Cargo Bay 2; you provide the entertainment after all."

Chakotay laughed, delighting in her flirtatious and only half-joking tone. "We wouldn't have been quite as comfortable there though would we?"

Seven nodded in agreement, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. "It was very generous of Hector to allow us use of his family's holiday home."

"Well, it's certainly been my favourite wedding present." Chakotay murmured with a happy smile. Seven was right; it really had been a godsend for his brother-in-law to offer them this house for their two week honeymoon, since there weren't many hotels in the Federation that allowed guests to fit a Borg regeneration alcove into their room. Yes, it was in a very quiet, untraveled section of the island, but neither of them liked sunbathing or crowded tourist sites, so this was perfect. "So…" He began seductively, "What do you want to do tonight?"

"We should really start packing; we have an early transport booked in the morning so it would be sensible to start the task now." Seven proposed seriously, although a saddened sigh rose in her chest at the thought of leaving the place that was rapidly becoming her own personal version of heaven.

Chakotay saw the regret on her face and acted by gently pulling her into his lap. "I have a better idea…" He began to suggest, pausing as she absently played with the collar of his shirt, "Why don't we leave the packing for tonight and get a later transport home tomorrow? I doubt Hector and Sekaya would mind us staying here a couple more hours."

"No…" Seven conceded, a mild frown of irritation crossing her face as she ran a hand through his thick hair. "Your suggestions tend to compromise my efficiency…"

Chakotay began to stand up, holding her by the waist to keep her against him. "But you still love me anyway."

"Unequivocally." Seven replied in a whisper as she kissed him deeply, wrapping her legs around him as she did so.

"Good." Chakotay replied huskily as he picked her up entirely off the ground, her limbs wrapping tighter around him as she giggled.

* * *

><p>The cottage's main bedroom was simple but luxurious, the main feature being the huge white bed with a canopy. Seven leaned forward against Chakotay's chest as he set her down on the edge, her attention unwillingly caught by the suitcases in the corner, reminding her that this peace would be short-lived. "What do you think will happen when we return to San Francisco?" she mumbled suddenly, causing his kisses to stop halfway down her neck.<p>

He sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know honey." He admitted honestly, "Now that everything has been sorted out with Voyager, we'll hopefully get settled in good jobs somewhere."

"Yes." Seven agreed, deciding to share in the optimism. It wasn't that they hadn't been working during their past six months in the Alpha Quadrant, far from it. They'd been debriefed over every aspect of their years on Voyager, and while she had taken on the laborious task of explaining the intricacies of her Astrometrics lab to Starfleet Engineers and he had worked consolidating his home colonies' grievances after the Dominion War had caused the near collapse of the Cardassian Empire, both tasks had seemed transient and temporary, certainly not careers. "You could take up Anthropology as you always dreamed." She suggested gently, "Or work in Starfleet, you're a Captain now after all…"

"I'd need to do another degree to get a decent post in Anthropology." Chakotay told her, "I studied for Starfleet and then was in the Maquis, remember? As for Starfleet, I doubt they'd actually give me a command…"

Seven met his gaze firmly. "I do not see why not. You have much more experience than most starship Captains ever get." He smiled at her, but a shadow again crossed his face and she tried again, "Would you want a command if they gave you one?" she asked tentatively.

He sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not sure, after Voyager…" He trailed off, his eyes fixing on her face, "If I did, would you want to come with me?"

A hurt look stained her features and he regretted the question. "I did not marry you to be apart Chakotay." She finally said, her voice thick with emotion, "But if you needed or wanted to…"

He cut her off with a loving kiss that stole her breath. "I'm never going to _want_ to Seven, never." He assured her in a whisper. "They couldn't stop me from bringing you, you're my wife now, but Captain's wives don't generally have posts on the ships, and that wouldn't be fair to you…"

Seven's brow furrowed. "I did not _technically _have a post on Voyager." She pointed out. "I "made myself useful" as Tom Paris would say."

Chakotay laughed at the truth in that statement. "You certainly did." He agreed as he lay down beside her on the bed, running his hand up her side. "Whatever happens, we'll make it work, alright?"

"I know." Seven agreed confidently, closing the tiny space between them with a sigh. "I'd like it if we could just stay here though." She admitted.

"Me too." Chakotay murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss and moved above her. "Maybe we can get Hector to give us the run of this place for every anniversary." He suggested, only half joking.

"That would be nice." Seven whispered dreamily as she wrapped her around him and pulled him down into her embrace.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think it's a good idea." Janeway admitted honestly to Keralova as they sat in the latter's spacious and sun-dappled office, having just listened to Starfleet's new proposal with a mixture of curiosity and incredulity.

Keralova's eyes narrowing in questioning surprise. "Oh? I really thought you'd be delighted Kathryn." Her gaze suddenly frosted over as she leaned challengingly back in her chair, "After all, you've been advocating the rehabilitation of your former Maquis crewmembers for months now."

Janeway flushed slightly, she'd thoughts her efforts to put in a good word for her crew had gone mostly unnoticed, at least after the initial heroes' welcome they had received on Voyager's return home had faded into memory. "Of course I have." She replied firmly, "They're some of the best people that I've ever had the pleasure to work with and they deserve a second chance." She spoke truthfully. She really did believe her former crew were some of the best personnel available to Starfleet, despite the Maquis impediment. If she had been able to overlook that for the past seven years and prosper, why couldn't Starfleet as a whole?

"Then why do you hesitate to recommend your former First Officer, your right hand on Voyager by all accounts, for the posting in the Demeter system?" Keralova pressed mercilessly, "You don't think he's capable of it?"

Kathryn Janeway had always thought herself to be a pretty dab hand in the cut and thrust game of negotiation, but her fellow Admiral was good, very good. Suppressing her defensive instincts, she sensed that would be playing into Keralova's hands, she gave a nonchalant laugh, "Believe me, if Chakotay weren't supremely _capable_ then he would've been dead long before I even met him, leaving his long term on Voyager out of the question."

Keralova was silent for a few seconds before her expression again became calm and controlled. "That was our assessment, he's a skilled officer and his background makes him perfectly suited, as far as we're concerned, to the…complex situation in the Demeter system."

Janeway couldn't stop her teeth from grinding together in irritation. A complex situation? Violent and unstable would be more like it, she mentally snorted. "It's his past which I think might make it more difficult for him…" She said quietly.

"You don't think he's put his Maquis past behind him?" Keralova inquired sharply, "If that's the case then I'm not sure you're right in pushing any of them into Starfleet positions…" She trailed off with a sigh, her hard gaze becoming sympathetic as if she were an actress who'd flipped some sort of emotional switch. "To be honest, I'm doing him a _favour_ in putting him forward for Demeter. If he succeeds there, every door will be open to him career-wise."

"I realise that." Janeway conceded coolly. If she was completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure how much value Chakotay put on a Starfleet career, she'd never been sure even on Voyager. She knew he'd never let go of the righteousness of his Maquis cause, and she'd never changed her mind about his betrayal of Starfleet being utterly wrong. Perhaps that had been one reason why, however close shared experiences had made them, they'd never been entirely open with each other. This mission could just bring all his old doubts back to the surface about Starfleet, but she doubted he'd appreciate her turning it down on his behalf. She started to stand up from her chair, ready to leave this uneasy dilemma behind. "I broach the idea with him, and he and his wife can decide for themselves if they want to pursue it with you…"

"His wife is Voyager's Borg isn't she? That's another thing we'll need to consider…" Keralova mused.

Janeway bristled, "Her name is Seven of Nine. I don't see what her history with the Borg has to do with this…"

Keralova arched her eyebrows, a faint glimmer of amusement passing over her plain features. "It's as much a fact as Chakotay being a Maquis, but that in turn probably makes her just as capable."

Janeway could only nod stonily to that in reply before she finally took her leave.

* * *

><p>Seven heaved a reticent sigh as the static of the transporter cleared away from her eyes to reveal the utilitarian environment of San Francisco's Transporter Hub, a cavernous building decked out in dull grey from floor to ceiling and oppressively crowded. It was as different from the scenically peaceful Puerto Rico as she could've imagined possible… A reassuring squeeze of her arm pulled her from her regretful reverie and she caught Chakotay's knowing and sympathetic smile. "Come on, it's not that bad…" He teased her gently as he gathered their suitcases.<p>

Seven shot him a weakly wry smile. "Don't worry; I do remember that the city itself is pleasant enough." She assured him as she stepped off the platform, "We had to return to our normal location at some point." She reminded him calmly, although instinctively shied away a few minutes later as a large group pushed unthinkingly past her. Paradoxical and ironic though it was after so many years in the innumerable crowd that was the Collective, as an individual she couldn't quite rein in her unease of crowds and strangers.

Chakotay chuckled warmly as he joined her, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her waist to insulate her from the constant flow of people. "It's not going to be _exactly _the same as before, we're married now after all."

Normally Seven didn't appreciate change but the reminder of that particular one made her break out into an all too rare grin. "Of course, it stands to reason that with such a development our routine will improve immeasurably…" She agreed with a soft laugh as she tilted her head up to kiss him.

The sound of a familiar voice behind them caused them to break the kiss prematurely, "Didn't you get your fill of that in Puerto Rico? You're blocking the traffic here!" Sekaya reprimanded the couple with a joking gleam in her pretty dark eyes as they stared at her, stunned.

"Sekaya! What are you doing here?" Chakotay exclaimed in surprised pleasure.

"It's Hector's mother's birthday so we came out to visit her." Sekaya explained, "Of course, I couldn't forget about my own family…" She paused as she saw her husband and son through the crowd and managed to alert them with a volume which startled Seven, "We're over here boys!"

Hector scanned the room for his wife then plunged through the crowd to reach them, but Adam was already several strides ahead and had flung his small arms around Seven's waist in enthusiastic greeting. "Hi _Auntie _Seven!" He announced loudly, placing special emphasis on the title while shooting his mother a "told you so" look. As Chakotay was unable to contain his laughter at his sister's expense, Adam happily turned his attention on him. "Did you have a fun vacation Uncle Chakotay?"

"Yes Adam, we had a great time." Chakotay confirmed while smiling fondly in his new wife's direction.

Hector finally caught up with his family and gave the newlyweds a friendly smile. "I'm glad to hear that. You liked the house then?"

"Very much." Seven told him gratefully, "It was perfect for our purposes."

Sekaya nodded knowingly. "I know. We went there for our honeymoon too."

"Then I guess I'd better give you the access codes back." Chakotay answered, reluctantly pulling the small data stick from his pocket and handing it to his brother-in-law. "What are your plans now? Do you want to go out to dinner? It would be our treat as a thanks for the honeymoon."

Seven nodded rigorously in agreement with her husband's suggestion but both Sekaya and Hector regretfully shook their heads. "We can't tonight unfortunately. My mother is having a surprise 75th birthday party." Hector explained.

Chakotay nodded in understanding. "Another time soon then." He suggested easily.

Despite his parents' immediate words of agreement, Adam put up a fight. "We've already seen Grandma today, why can't we…"

"Adam Martinez! You know your poor grandma will be heartbroken if we don't come to her party." Sekaya scolded, "She always comes to yours doesn't she?"

Adam's resolve wobbled guiltily. "I know, but…"

"There are no buts." Seven intervened firmly, "You must go to your grandmother's party." She patted one of his slumped shoulders, "I require a visit from you soon though. I believe I will need assistance unwrapping all of our wedding presents."

Adam's eyes lit up instantly. "Really? You'd let me help opening presents?" When she nodded though, a look of confusion crossed over his features, "What were you two doing after your wedding if you didn't bother opening your presents? They're the best part!" Thankfully he was only looking up at the reliably straight faced Seven for the answer, oblivious to the other three adults who were trying and failing to suppress the urge to giggle. "Were you too busy kissing?" he asked Seven in a confidential tone.

Seven felt her lips turn up slightly, but she wasn't one to hide the truth from children. "Yes. We were also packing for our honeymoon and saying goodbye to everyone." She smiled in relief as Adam accepted that explanation, pointedly ignoring the guffaws being muffled behind the hands of her husband and in-laws.

* * *

><p>"That was a sweet idea you gave Adam." Chakotay commented appreciatively to his wife as they headed towards the door of their small apartment. "You made his day, although I doubt there will be much to amuse a six year old among our wedding presents."<p>

"He seems to like the process of unwrapping them, although I'm unsure why." Seven replied thoughtfully, "To wrap up a present that is just going to be unwrapped by its recipient immediately strikes me as an unnecessary task."

"The anticipation and surprise is the best thing about presents…" Chakotay began to explain before halting mid-sentence when he saw a familiar figure waiting in their doorway. "Kathryn? What are you doing here?"

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kathryn? What are you doing here?" Chakotay asked in surprise as he registered his former commanding officer standing in his doorway, looking pale faced and anxious. He couldn't help but share a brief questioning glance with Seven as his own apprehensions began to take root, but quickly felt bad about their unwelcoming stance, "Not that we're not glad to see you…"

Janeway gave him a wan but understanding smile in response. "I know, don't worry about it." She gulped hard in an attempt to swallow her guilt as she looked at the couple, they looked so happy. The vacation in the sun and fresh air, something Seven, who'd spent the vast majority of her life in the artificial environments indicative of space travel, had never experienced had left them both with a healthy glow, although Janeway wasn't sure how much of that could be attributed to climate and how much to love and happiness. She suspected the latter, standing there in front of her with their hands comfortably laced, they were more secure and content than she had ever witnessed either to be. She released a pained, heavy, sigh. She felt like a cat Starfleet was throwing at a pair of nesting lovebirds. "It's complicated, can we talk?"

"Of course." Seven agreed firmly, hurriedly moving to the door to dial in the access code and politely motioning for the Admiral to go in first as she helped Chakotay with their suitcases.

"Thanks." Janeway replied warmly, grateful for Seven's careful manners, she wasn't prepared for a barrage of questions quite yet. "How was your honeymoon?" she asked to fill the silence as they finally all stood in the open plan kitchen and living room. She could still see their wedding presents, piled neatly in a corner when they'd run out of space in the bedroom; after all, all of their Voyager crewmates had felt obliged to treat them. "As good as the wedding I hope?"

Chakotay smiled involuntarily at the memory despite the somewhat sombre atmosphere and shot his new wife an indulgent look, "It was perfect."

The laugh that left Janeway's lips when she saw Seven blush in response to that acted as a much needed release value on her tension. "He took the words right out of your mouth, didn't he Seven?" she remarked knowingly.

Seven's lips twisted upwards wryly, "Yes indeed." She admitted before heading for the kitchen. "Coffee I presume Admiral?"

Janeway just smirked at her in reply and Chakotay took the chance to gently probe her, "So, what brings you here? It can't be just to ask us about our honeymoon…" He teased good-naturedly.

"Well…" Janeway began slowly, taking the comm. badge pinned to her crumpled uniform in one hand and toying with it nervously until it was nearly pulled free from the fabric, "I've never been to Puerto Rico and I'm thinking of travelling around this beautiful planet of ours after taking so long to get back to it…"

Chakotay recognised her nervous tic instantly, he'd seen it leading up to every decision and argument with her over seven years, and felt a familiar irritation flood him as he set his jaw in preparation to draw whatever it was out of her. "Kathryn…"

Seven was characteristically blunt as her husband's gradual approach didn't work. "What's wrong Admiral?" she asked exasperatedly.

"It's not "wrong" exactly…" The Admiral started, pausing to sigh tiredly which Seven took as a signal to press the hot mug of coffee into her hands. Janeway accepted gratefully, cradling the mug close and taking a long, fortifying sip of the strong, tart liquid before meeting her friends' worried eyes. "Starfleet has offered you an off-world post Chakotay."

"An...An off-world post?" Chakotay echoed, trying to restrain his disbelief as he saw Seven pale beside him. Kathryn nodded sombrely in confirmation, something that made his suspicions spark. All of the Maquis, heck, all of San Francisco, knew the famous Admiral Janeway had been trying to rehabilitate her crewmembers as Starfleet officers. She _should _be delighted! "Why exactly are they offering me this now? I've been here for six months…"

The Admiral heaved a sigh, able to hear the frustration building in her friend's voice. "The post just came up; it's described as a "delicate" situation by those who debriefed me…" She stopped as she saw Chakotay's face darken, "Look, to be honest with you I argued about you even being offered this, it's not just "delicate", it will not doubt be volatile and difficult, maybe even impossible…"

"Where is the posting exactly Admiral?" Seven asked quietly, her tone deceptively level but her blue eyes troubled.

Janeway's teeth gritted together as she came to the crux of the matter. "The Demeter system. The base is on Demeter IV but you'd be the Federation consul for that entire system."

Chakotay stared at her blankly, "The Demeter system? I don't know it…"

Seven spoke before the Admiral could open her mouth to explain, her gaze taking on a focused glaze as she sifted through the vast supply of Borg data stored in her brain for relevant information. "Sector 45678.9, Demeter System. 8 planetoids, 7 M Class and 1 L class. Formerly part of the Heraian Empire…"

Chakotay snapped his fingers in realisations. "The Heraians! I remember now, their treaty with the Federation is studied at the Academy as an example of diplomacy."

Seven's brows furrowed curiously, "Oh? I am unaware f that, the Borg only monitored the rise and collapse of their empire, internal politics were deemed irrelevant."

Janeway ran a hand through her auburn hair, "Well, they won't be irrelevant if you take this post, in fact your understanding of them will be pivotal."

Chakotay frowned thoughtfully, "Your contacts…"

Janeway shook her head vigorously, "Oh no, this goes above my meddling. The Humanitarian Council chose you for this."

Chakotay couldn't help but feel flattered by that, but wasn't ready to let his guard down quite yet. "Anyway, you've made them aware that Seven would come with me. That's non-negotiable." He told the Admiral, utterly implacable. A guilt stricken expression shot across Seven's face but Chakotay noticed and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Janeway smiled at Seven kindly, "Don't worry, I made that very clear on your joint behalf."

Seven's relief was such that she no longer tried to disguise it, her posture visibly relaxing on the sofa beside Chakotay. "I…We appreciate that Admiral." She murmured before her tone became distinctly more businesslike, "If we are to make an informed decision, I think you had better brief us on the situation we'd be entering."

Janeway felt herself relax a little at Seven's wording. It was almost as if they were on Voyager again, preparing for an away mission. "The Demeter System lies between three current borders, those of the Tzenkethi, the Romulans and the Federation." She began to explain, waiting until they nodded before continuing, "But that's only been the case for the past 75 years or so. The Heraian Empire used to cover most of Tzenkethi space as well as the Demeter system…"

"Which was so remote at that time that the Heraians offered a large part of it to Federation citizens to colonise." Chakotay filled in what he knew from his history studies, earning a nod of confirmation from the Admiral.

"Such an arrangement seems to resemble what you told me of 19th Century America when the government requested...pioneers to settle on the under populated prairies." Seven pondered thoughtfully. "Of course, it isn't too close, that migration displaced Native Americans like your people Chakotay, from what I understand the agreement was mutual in the Demeter System."

Janeway saw Chakotay smile proudly at his new wife after this speech and shared the feeling wholeheartedly. When they'd free Seven, she hadn't thought the day would come when Seven would acknowledge history, let alone make such an insightful comment. "Oh no Seven, your comparison is dead on, for the present situation anyway. The colonists came and put down roots and the Heraians were happy too, preparing for Federation membership, but only five years after the treaty the Tzenkethi invaded and practically wiped out the Heraians. Any that are left on the main worlds are practically enslaved to the Tzenkethi or refugees in the Demeter System under the protection of the Federation."

Chakotay snorted, "Pretty flimsy protection no doubt. I remember now that the Federation colonists there, and the Heraians too, wanted to join the Maquis to keep the Tzenkethi out of the Demeter system." His throat clenched as he sighed regretfully, "We ignored them, we were focused on the Cardassians, and the colonies _we _were worried about, _our _homes. So much for rebel solidarity…"

"Chakotay…" Seven murmured softly, gently stroking his arm to comfort him as much as she could, "It was, and still remains, a complex and confused situation. You should not blame yourself for that."

Chakotay allowed himself to exhale a breath he'd hadn't been aware of holding. "I know." He assured her, lifting the hand he still clasped in his to his lips briefly in gratitude.

"Seven's right Chakotay, it's not so black and white as the inhabitants being abandoned by either the Maquis or the Federation." The Admiral told him firmly, "Now there are such huge influxes of Heraians to the system, fleeing the Tzenkethi, that racial tensions between them and the colonists are at boiling point. The colonists believe the land granted to their forefathers long ago is being overrun, while the Heraians believe the system is still wholly theirs, especially now that the rest of their space is lost to them."

"So Starfleet is asking us not only to keep the peace with the Tzenkethi but to placate both the colonists and the Heraian refugees." Chakotay concluded seriously, peering at the Admiral intently, "Why did they choose me of all people for this? Surely they realise that I'm not exactly unbiased on colonist issues?"

The Admiral stood up, meeting his gaze honestly. "I think that conflict is precisely why they chose you Chakotay, and why they'd respect your desire to join him Seven. Those people have had enough of Starfleet officers who just repeat the party line so to speak, they need someone who can understand what they're going through." She squeezed Chakotay's shoulder supportively, "I for one think you'd rise to the challenge." She smiled at Seven, "Both of you."

Seven, realising Chakotay was too deep in thought to reply, leaned into him comfortingly as she replied for them, "We'll think it over Admiral."

Janeway nodded in quiet understanding, "That's all anyone can ask of you."

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D This chapter was really hard to write, I hope its okay. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks to MissSarahG1 for updating "After the End" so frequently over the past few days.**

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Admiral Janeway hurriedly produced a large PADD from her bag just as Seven and Chakotay were escorting her to the door, "Admiral Keralova suggested I give you this, it's an overview of the situation in the Demeter system and what your post would involve." She paused as she saw Chakotay's expression tighten and gently pressed the PADD into his hand, "It should help you make a decision." She said hopefully, but Chakotay's face remained doubtful even as he replied, quickly smoothing out the stress lining his face for his old friend's benefit.

"Thanks Kathryn." He assured her firmly, "Like Seven said, we'll think it over."

Her head bobbed obligingly, "Of course." She agreed, smiling tiredly at Seven as the other woman led her out, "Have a good night. I'll see you both soon."

"Yes, good night Admiral." Seven concurred for them both when Chakotay didn't speak, leaning against the door for a moment as it closed behind her mentor. She glanced back at her husband to see him staring down at the PADD gripped in his hands, but she could tell from the distant, far away look in his dark eyes that he wasn't really reading the data. She sighed, hoping it didn't betray her worry. "It seems we have a great deal to consider." She commented quietly as she returned to his side, thoughtfully running her hand up and down his arm in a comforting gesture. "Chakotay?" she questioned when he didn't reply or even react to her.

Chakotay blinked, jumping slightly before rubbing a hand over his suddenly aching temples. "What?" He caught Seven's concerned gaze and sighed sheepishly, "Sorry hon…"

"Don't be." Seven said quickly, feeling disconcerted as she studied him. He'd appeared so conflicted in that instant, so lost, that it sent a tiny, but frightening, chill up her spine. That convinced her to carefully tease the PADD from his stiff fingers and set it aside out of sight, swallowing as she did so. "Why don't you go and take a shower and I'll make dinner?" she suggested softly, still caressing his arm.

Chakotay stiffened despite himself, delaying it wouldn't make the decision any easier, although he had to admit that a hot meal and shower _did_ sound good right now and as he met his wife's apprehensive, well-meaning, gaze he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about his distraction. "You don't have to cook, it's been a long day…" He excused her gently.

"I want to." Seven interrupted, "I have to do something." This was true, nothing settled her anxieties better than activity, her hands were practically itching to do any task. Before, on Voyager, she could have happily and productively shut herself in Astrometrics for a while, but for now she'd have to content herself with cooking. "Don't worry." She murmured, summoning up a wry smirk as Chakotay glanced at her in concern, "I don't intend to use Leola root in tonight's recipe."

Chakotay chuckled warmly, although to Seven's sensitised ears it sounded strained. "Diffusing a tense situation with humour?" he queried knowingly.

Seven shrugged, eyes twinkling briefly, "To give the Doctor's social lessons their due, that tactic does seem to be effective."

"It does." Chakotay agreed with a fond smile as he pulled her to him for an affectionate kiss, holding her for a few extra, silent seconds before stepping back with a low sigh, "I'll go get in that shower then." He told her quietly with an uneasy glance at the discarded PADD.

Seven bit her lip as she followed his gaze but nodded. "Go on." As he disappeared into the bathroom she turned into the kitchenette, barely bigger than the ones in Voyager's quarters, space was at a premium in crowded San Francisco, but it was well fitted out with appliances. She noted with dismay that the cupboards needed to be restocked with fresh produce following their honeymoon, but decided to just use replicated ingredients, it was only going to be a quick pasta dish anyway, she was hungry. Soon enough completing the well known steps, chopping vegetables, grating cheese for the sauce, calmed her, but she still found her mind mulling over their new dilemma. Part of her was exhilarated by the idea of a Starfleet mission, of living among the stars that had been her home for the vast majority of her life, and she knew that thought appealed to Chakotay too. Despite the support of her former crewmates and of course Chakotay's unwavering companionship, Earth had proven to be an extreme shock for her and even after more than six months she was still learning to cope with her new life here. The cosmopolitan environment, the complex social structures, all of it had been alien to her even after four years on Voyager, a ship belonging to that most human institution, Starfleet, and it was completely incomparable with her existence with the Collective. She shook her head irritably at the direction of her own thoughts; this mission would not be another Voyager. They would be living on a planet, trying to bring peace, or at least calm. An honourable mission to be sure, but was it possible? She knew Chakotay well enough to know that he doubted it, and that discouraged her. He had the strongest set of beliefs, a sense of right and wrong, that she'd ever witnessed in one person, it was one of the many things she loved and admired about him. For her, who had had no such examples for so long, seeing such unchanging sensibilities was deeply reassuring, and therefore it was even more distressing to see something upsetting his strong moral compass as this Demeter mission was. She allowed herself a single bitter sigh; would a time come in her life when she was not faced with change?

The sigh stopped in her throat as a muscular arm wrapped around her from behind and Chakotay released a heavy, regretful sigh of own as his head bent low over her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck. "I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured against her ear, "We'll relax now and talk about it later."

Seven leaned back into his embrace, rubbing the taunt muscles at the base of his neck with the palm of her hand as she curled her fingers into his still damp hair. "That sounds like an appropriate course of action." She agreed gently as she kissed his cheek gratefully.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening was relatively relaxed, enjoying their meal and joking about inconsequential matters, but soon enough, as the night drew in, their main concern reared its head. Chakotay had retreated to the bedroom and called impatiently through to Seven, who still hovered in the living room at the computer console. "Seven, what are you doing?"<p>

Seven clicked off the console as it finished downloading fresh information onto Keralova's PADD. "I'm collecting data concerning the Demeter system from the Borg database, if we're going to make a decision it would be better to be as well informed as possible." She explained as she entered the room and sat on the edge of their bed where he already lay, trying his best to relax.

"That's the rule we always followed on Voyager." He agreed with a wry smile. Seven wasn't technically supposed to have access to the Borg database she had complied while on Voyager, it had been handed over to Starfleet in its entirety, but denying Seven her Borg data would've been like cutting off a limb, and Voyager's senior officers had privately come to the conclusion that they trusted Seven with it more than Starfleet's bureaucracy, so her copy of the database had been kept quiet. He ushered her over, "Although, I don't remember briefings there being conducted in bed." He teased as she slid up the bed, PADD in hand, to cuddle into his side.

Seven shot him a withering look even as she giggled. "Irregular I'll admit, but more efficient for us."

"Definitely." Chakotay agreed with a chuckle as he tucked her under his arm, but his face instantly became more serious as his gaze fell on the PADD. "Well? What are the details?"

Seven's eyes sped over the PADD at superhuman speeds, just as he'd known they would. "Firstly, there is a basic historical overview of the situation in the system, which Admiral Janeway already told us." She began, "And then it says that the colonists' leader is governed by democratic elections, much like on Earth, who is at the moment a human male called Robert James. The Heraian system seems more chaotic, whoever has power among the refugees seems to change constantly so they have no record of their current leader."

Chakotay's brows furrowed in frustration, "Well, we'll need to find out, because I'm not taking up the post without the permission of the leaders, I doubt, from my experience on my homeworld, that a Starfleet appointment carries much weight day to day."

Seven nodded, "I believe that would be wise. If there is one thing I have learned from my time as an individual, it is that individuals do not like having the will of others pressed upon them without their consent."

Chakotay laughed drily, "You can say that again." Seeing confusion flicker across her face, he smiled at her, "You don't have to though. Admiral Janeway said I'd be the head of Starfleet governance in the system, but what do they offer to back that up?"

"A _Defiant _class starship." Seven answered, "They have a crew complement of 75 and the ship's systems, while not bio-neural like Voyager's, are specifically designed for combat and defence."

Chakotay sank back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What am I doing considering this?" He muttered angrily, "God knows, I understand what they're going through, how little help they much be getting from Starfleet in general, but…" He looked at her guiltily, "I can't ask you to risk…"

"I don't consider it a risk if I am with you." She reminded him bluntly, her eyes intense as she shifted position, putting an elbow either side of his chest to prop herself up directly above his face. "I, in general, want what you want; there is no one and nothing else tying me here." She sighed thoughtfully as he studied her face lovingly, his gentle hand finding the implant in the centre of her back that intersected her spine. That particular implant was especially prone to pain, and although she'd never complained once to Chakotay, he seemed to know anyway and his touch relieved the pain as nothing else could. She cocked her head slightly to the side, a habit that made Chakotay smile at her. "And you want to help these people." She finished pointedly before lowering herself fully onto his chest, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck with a tired sigh, "I know you, remember?" she murmured when he didn't immediately confirm what she'd said.

Chakotay turned his head to the side so he could kiss her, wrapping his arms tighter around her, as if for dear life. "Yes, you do know me." He admitted in an almost apologetic whisper.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Seven felt her heart quicken in anxiety for a split second as she woke to find that Chakotay was no longer beside her in bed, but her worries were banished as the familiar soft tones of his voice reached and caressed her ears. A small smile of relief settled on her lips as she recognised, without fully understanding, the words he intoned. He was praying. Slowly, she twisted around to watch him; easily finding the outline of his tall, muscular frame crouched on the floor even in the dim grey light of early morning. She kept still, her eyes fixed on him as she drew her own calm and reassurance from watching him seek his. She had, from the earliest stage of their relationship, rapidly become loathe to interfere with or even accidently interrupt him while he sought spiritual guidance. It would've perhaps shocked strangers, or even Voyager crewmembers who still remembered her as a completely desensitised drone, ignorant of everything from insults to compassion, that she had gained so much respect for spirituality, but she for one was glad of it. It wasn't that she had lost her belief and trust in science, far from it, but in finally opening her heart to all emotions she'd learned to accept that relying on bare facts alone brought neither comfort nor a sense of purpose. By "soul searching" in the way his beloved father had taught him, Seven knew he could find the strength and courage he'd need for what they were going to pursue, and with him at her side she knew she could find those too whether she prayed or not.

Right now though, she didn't feel the need to analyse their motivations for anything. She was content to just let the melodic tones of Chakotay's native tongue flow over her, his rich voice lost all of the constraints of the harsh notes of English and had a soothing effect on Seven, almost like a lullaby. A deep sigh from Chakotay broke the spell though and it took a few seconds for him to remember where he was. It hadn't been a full vision quest, he hadn't wanted to have to dissect one of those today, but what he had seen in the quiet of his mind had unsettled him. Darkness intermingled with light, mirroring his own confusion about the path he was about to take, but his hope and self-belief had also grown during the hour of contemplation. As his full attention returned to the familiar bedroom he found that it was Seven's words from the night before, rather than the wisdom passed down through his forefathers, which repeated again and again in his mind, "You want to help these people". None of his inner debates about risk and right and wrong held a candle to that point and he wouldn't want them to. He smiled to himself as he began to stand up; Seven certainly had an unnerving knack for getting to the crux of an argument. It was a trait that would serve her well in life and hopefully himself as well.

He turned as he stood to see Seven's eyes, the pale blue of a cloudless sky, focused on him entirely and felt a real smile break across his face. "How long have you been there?" he asked softly.

Seven quirked an eyebrow in amusement, "In this bed?" she asked wryly, "All night, as you should know."

Chakotay chuckled as his padded quickly over the carpet to return to her, "Oh, I _do _remember now…" He teased as he reached her and put his warm hands firmly around her slim waist, "How could I forget?"

Seven smirked as he leaned in for a kiss but tightened her hand on his shoulders as they broke apart and she peered into his face in concern, her gaze serious. "Do you feel better now?" she murmured.

"Much better." He assured her, fondly brushing her cheek with his fingers. "Actually I feel ready, amped up, almost as if I'm prepping a boxing match." This was true, now that he'd settled on a decision his body felt wired with nervous energy.

"If you feel in need of physical activity I would be happy to help you." Seven said earnestly, her smile becoming sheepish, "I will study the rules of boxing in more detail this time."

Chakotay chuckled heartily at the memory. On one of their more adventurous dates, he'd decided to show Seven how to do the basics of his favourite sport, an opportunity she'd jumped at, but at one point she'd taken the core objective of knocking a person to the floor a little too literally and rather than deflect his punch had flipped him over her shoulder like a sack of flour. His pride had been mildly bruised as well as his back, but at least he'd never need to worry about his wife's ability to defend herself. "Well, I should have known better than challenge a Tsunkatse champion!"

"True." Seven agreed with a laugh of her own even as she blushed, "I seem to have unconsciously retained those instincts…" She looked at Chakotay guiltily but he hugged her tightly in response, still laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with that! Besides, it made a great anecdote at the wedding." His lips twisted wryly, "Even if I did get a lecture from the Doctor about introducing you to "barbarism" as he calls it…" Chakotay snorted, making Seven giggle.

"What the Doctor doesn't realise is that I'm much less barbaric than when you both met me." Seven replied, her tone soft and light-hearted but her eyes regretful.

Chakotay immediately cupped both of his hands tightly around her face, gently lifting it up towards his to meet her eyes forcefully. "That's not true." He told her firmly, "You were never _barbaric_ Seven, and now you're one of the most humane people I've ever met." He whispered these last words fervently and Seven let her body curl against his for a quiet minute or so before she kissed the sensitive spot in the crook of his neck gratefully and pulled back with a sigh.

"Even so, I think we will need to prepare ourselves for a battle of sorts when we meet with Admiral Keralova." She finally said with quiet seriousness.

"Definitely." Chakotay agreed, "Anyone who can rile Kathryn Janeway like she apparently did is better to be approached with caution."

Seven nodded and with new focus in her eyes slipped reluctantly out of Chakotay's arms and off the bed. "In that case, we should get ready to go to Starfleet Headquarters."

**A/n: I'm sorry this is so short but I've had a long week and felt like writing some more fluff for this story before its overtaken with drama! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hi everyone! I'm settled into uni now but today I'm making time to write, I've missed it even over such a short time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

Seven tried to stop the trepidation from rising inside her as the cable car drew to a halt outside its final stop and their destination, Starfleet Headquarters. Chakotay, sitting beside her, must've noticed though as his hand moved swiftly from his own knee to hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he said smilingly, "See, I told you cable cars are a much more pleasant ride than the shuttles you're used to." He teased her light-heartedly. One of Seven's pet peeves since they'd come to live in this metropolis was the inefficiency, in her keen eyes at least, of the city's public transport system.

Seven caught his eye, metallic eyebrow arched. If she'd been anyone else Chakotay would have expected her hands to shift to her hips, but that wasn't her style. "The distance from our apartment to here isn't so far as to need a shuttle." She pointed out, "Although Tom Paris would probably argue that." She added wryly, joining in when Chakotay laughed. "The name "cable car" is a misnomer however; these vehicles run on specialised tracks, not cables."

"They used to though, when the system was first installed in the 19th and 20th Centuries. Everyone just keeps calling them cable cars for tradition's sake." Chakotay told her, "They have a section of the original network still working around the city museum. I'll take you to see it sometime."

"I'd like that." Seven replied, flashing him a glimpse of a genuine smile, her first since they'd left the safety of their home that morning. They waited until the crowd had filed outside before following on themselves, Chakotay chivalrously clasping her hand as they made their way down the steps but instinctively gripping it tighter as the mighty bulk of Starfleet Headquarters came more fully into view. Seven sensed this change in mood and slid closer into his side as he took a deep breath, which was soon echoed by her before she pulled herself together. "They _need_ us this time, which should mean that they make everything as smooth as possible for us." She remarked stoically.

Chakotay glanced affectionately at her determined expression, as if she were bracing herself for battle, which he supposed they were, and drew strength from it. His multiple difficulties wading through Starfleet bias and bureaucracy after Voyager's return had been insignificant compared to what Seven had experienced. Despite all the protection and help all of their former crew had tried to give her during their own interviews, Chakotay knew better than most that what she had gone through in those first couple of months was more akin to several intense interrogations than the civilised debriefings the Admiral had tried to secure for her. He never wanted her to go through that again, and if they started it today they'd be walking straight out. He had a feeling though that he was more offended by her treatment than she was, she'd accepted it with resignation and good grace that had finally forced Starfleet to regard her with true respect, happily given in a few quarters and begrudgingly in others. "You're right, we're here by choice and they need to remember that." He looked at her seriously, "If you're not happy with anything they propose then we're staying right here."

Seven leaned into the arm he'd naturally put around her as they walked. "The same goes for you, but I believe that the saying "let's hope for the best" is applicable here."

Chakotay grinned, chastising himself internally for being so gloomy about what should have been considered a wonderful opportunity. "It certainly is, let's go. I have a feeling Admiral Keralova won't tolerate tardiness."

Seven's eyebrow quirked again, "Did you tolerate it when you were a First Officer?"

Chakotay chuckled, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement and a little nostalgia as he was bombarded with memories. "Oh, you have no idea what I had to put up with…" He paused, glancing at her, "Actually, maybe you do. We had some clashes ourselves at first…"

Seven smirked at him, "I remember. I also recall that I triumphed in them more than once."

Chakotay's smile widened, a challenging glint entering his eyes. "Really? You'll need to refresh my memory…" He joked.

"I will gladly, later." Seven replied, her playful and flirtatious tone delighting Chakotay.

They rounded the corner at that moment and were faced with Starfleet Headquarters in all its glory. Its patchwork of buildings, often linked together by long glass corridors, was interspersed with patches of green park that were so perfectly manicured and uniform they belonged on a holodeck rather than real life. The whole complex, which by Seven's careful judgement spread out for several square kilometres, reminded her of a honeycomb. The personnel, who seemed to flock from building to building at a near constant flow, were only distinguishable from each other by the different primary colours on the shoulders of their otherwise identical uniforms from afar, their unique faces blurring together. They served as the worker bees within this bustling hive of activity. Despite herself, Seven couldn't help but wonder how different the Collective and Starfleet really were, could there be any true autonomy in a place like this? She bit her lip pensively at this thought, unable to suppress a shudder as they moved towards the central building and she saw how eerily accurate Species 8472's recreation of the place had been.

Chakotay studied her in concern; he'd been holding her close enough to feel the strong shudder pass through her slim frame. "What's wrong?" he murmured, bowing his head to brush her ear with his lips.

"I'm merely cold." Seven answered a little too quickly, making the lie obvious to her observant husband. "I should have worn more practical attire." She added in a mutter, gesturing down at her dress.

Chakotay's gaze swept over her, admiring her in the royal blue v-necked dress she was wearing. It hugged into her, defining her figure in all the right places. Since it flowed down to just past her knee and had sleeves to the wrist, he very much doubted she was really cold on this breezy but still sunny San Francisco day. "I like that outfit, it's perfect on you."

Seven gave him a grateful but half-hearted smile. "You would say that, although I suppose your opinion is the only one that matters." She sighed as she met his searching gaze and answered his question truthfully, "This place makes me remember Species 8472."

Chakotay grimaced in understanding, "They were really thorough weren't they?" he murmured, disturbed himself for a moment, "But remember that because of Voyager their invasion never came, and hopefully never will."

Seven nodded her head firmly, but was stopped from replying by the rapid approach towards them by an Andorian lieutenant, his strides as sharp and businesslike as his expression. "Chakotay and Seven of Nine?" he asked abruptly.

Seven didn't think this question was worth asking let alone answering, couldn't he deduce that there wasn't another former Borg drone and her human husband anywhere in his vicinity? He hadn't even greeted them first, she almost smiled wryly, this man wouldn't have passed the Doctor's social lessons! Chakotay, although he had similar sentiments to his wife, answered politely, "Yes we are Lieutenant, may we ask who _you _are?" Seven smothered the urge to smirk at the man as she heard Chakotay's pointed question.

"I'm Lieutenant Andris Tal, Admiral Keralova's attaché." The Andorian replied coolly, his antennae twitching proudly upwards. Obviously he felt he held a prestigious position, although from his manner Seven knew this wasn't really the case. "Please follow me to her office, she's waiting for you." With that he turned neatly on his heel and led them into the building. Despite their fast pace it still took them almost ten minutes to reach the door marked "Keralova", since her office was in the most secure section, the real heart of the building. Lieutenant Tal pressed the bell reverently and the doors slid easily open after a blunt, "Come" from a woman, presumably Keralova herself.

"Chakotay and Seven of Nine here to see you ma'am." Tal reported with a decidedly pompous air as he entered the room ahead of his charges.

"You'll have to get used to calling Mr Chakotay "Captain" Tal, that is if he accepts our offer today." Keralova told him dismissively, her thin lips pulled into a dry smile.

Suitably put back in his place, Tal's face soured for a split second before it became impassively obedient. "Yes ma'am." He replied shortly before leaving the room hurriedly, like a dog with its tail behind its legs.

Keralova ignored his departure, her attention now entirely on Chakotay and Seven. "I presume, since you're both here, that you do intend to accept the post?" she asked Chakotay in clipped tones.

Chakotay wasn't intimidated by her manner as the lieutenant had been. "We came here to discuss the post with you. I don't agree to anything unless I know exactly what's involved."

Keralova's mouth curved into a smile, but her grey eyes held little warmth. "That's wise advice to anyone I'm sure, but I'll tell you now that it's my duty to convince you to go to the Demeter system as our envoy."

Seven met her steely eyes with her own indomitable gaze, "We understand the mechanics of the situation in this system, what we require you to tell us is exactly what we would be expected to do there."

Keralova regarded the ex-drone, lounging back in her chair thoughtfully. "Upfront, I like that, Lieutenant Tal could learn from you. I suggest you face up to the Heraians and the colonists too, they don't trust Starfleet anymore…"

"I know where they're coming from Admiral." Chakotay interrupted stiffly.

"Of course you do, that was part of the reason you were chosen for this Chakotay, these people don't respect a leader who's never gotten his hands dirty in the thick of things." Keralova said smoothly, seemingly ignorant of Seven's flinch in response to this aside on her husband's character. "Listen…" She bent over her desk to look at them intently, "This mission is authorised by the Humanitarian Council and our aim with this mission is to improve these people lives while helping them accept that diplomacy can be slow and is based on compromise, they can't have everything they desire if they want lasting peace." She paused for breath; this rather pragmatic speech had obviously been given to many others. "I have Admiral Janeway's word that you're both capable of caring for these people, but you'll have to remember that distance is key, your first and only priority is Starfleet and the safety of the Federation as a whole." She looked at them both levelly, "Are you willing to take this on?" she asked softly.

Seven and Chakotay simultaneously felt a chill at her idea of their role, to prioritise loyalty to Starfleet orders before the needs of the Demeter System inhabitants they were supposed to be helping, but with a brief exchange of glances they knew what they had to do. If the Demeter system was left in this woman's calculating hands without them to soften the blow, all out war might erupt. "We'll do it." They agreed in quiet, determined, unison.

**A/n: I hope this chapter was okay, it was a bit challenging to say the least! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll do it." Chakotay and Seven answered in unison, their individual voices strengthening as they recognised determined commitment in the other's voice.

A measured smile spread across Keralova's face, despite the superficial pleasantness of her expression, it did nothing to warm up her demeanour. Instead the pleasure seemed to be directed at herself for convincing them, and her next words confirmed the theory. "I knew you were the right people for this mission as soon I read your respective files, only outsiders have a chance of understanding…" Her keen eyes noticed Chakotay's eyes narrowing in warning and she skilfully rephrased with hardly a break in the rationed roll of her speech, "I suspect that only people who have kept themselves somewhat distant from the Establishment will be acceptable to both the Heraians and the Federation colonists."

"I would propose that that theory is almost certain, considering the region's recent history." Seven replied coolly, staring down at the seated elder woman as she mimicked her steely, unaffected stance with a level of unconscious challenge.

Keralova's eyebrow gave a graceful twitch upwards and Chakotay saw that she was impressed by Seven's unruffled composure. This woman was obviously used to ruling the roost, intimidating everyone she met to at least a small degree in order to subtly bend the world around her to her will. He had to hold back a smirk of amusement of the tactic being used on Seven, his wife had faced down the Borg Queen, she could hold her own against ten Keralovas in a battle of wills. "Quite correct." She responded briskly before leaning forward emphatically over her desk towards them. "I think, however, that being on the outside can create…unnecessary limitations as well as benefits, especially when you're going to have a crack Starfleet taskforce under your command." She gave Chakotay a significant look, who nodded slowly, unable to deny that there was more than a little truth in the statement. As open as Starfleet's processes were meant to be, the command structure could still be incredibly insular. "With that in mind…" Keralova continued, swinging smoothly around in her chair to look solely at Seven, "I believe that it would be beneficial to the mission in the long run if you were granted an official Starfleet rank."

Seven started in surprise despite her inner resolution to not react to this woman's constant prodding. "According to what I know of Starfleet regulations, such an appointment would break several of them. At the very least it would be highly irregular, since I have never attended Starfleet Academy and have no intention of doing so…"

Keralova's sharp laugh interrupted her, "Why would you? As far as most reasonable people are concerned, four years on the Voyager crew is a better education for the rigours of a Starfleet career than the Academy could ever be even if it took a cadet two decades to graduate!" She sighed when she read Seven's doubtful face, "It might not be considered kosher for me to say this, but regulations are broken far more often than anyone in the bureaucracy would ever want to admit. Anyway, I know that Admiral Janeway has been campaigning on your behalf, as well as the Maquis given ranks on Voyager; to have full ranks instated for you all in recognition of your valuable work onboard her ship. Given the popularity of the Voyager story, she probably would've wrangled permission eventually, I'm just going to speed up the process so that you can be a recognised helpmate to your husband during this _vital _mission." Seven couldn't help but glance at Chakotay for support and Keralova took that opportunity to press a PADD into her hand, "How does being a Lieutenant Commander sound?"

Seven had to struggle to keep a grasp of this one-sided conversation; she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. When she felt Chakotay subtly place a reassuring hand between her shoulder blades, a flaw in Keralova's reasoning became painfully apparent. "I thought spouses could not serve together in this manner, in order to avoid a conflict of interest I need to be a civilian."

Keralova had obviously been expecting that to be pointed out, "I believe that your situation is unique enough to make that…piece of well-meant advice irrelevant. You are an exceptionally gifted person in certain ways Seven of Nine, can you honestly tell me that if the situation warranted your intervention that you wouldn't proceed, civilian spouse or not?"

Seven flushed slightly, remembering her conversation with Chakotay about how she'd always taken full advantage of her position on Voyager despite the ambiguity surrounding her real level of authority. "No." she finally stated stiffly.

"I thought not." Keralova declared softly, "That's precisely why I'm offering this, so that everyone knows where they stand. This way you have your _own _authority with those on the taskforce, without relying on Chakotay's backup as much." She smiled thinly in response to Seven's flinch, gazing serenely back at Chakotay, whose eyes were rapidly beginning to smoulder with offence and real anger. "I'm not saying you wouldn't have your colleagues' respect…" She gave a crude laugh, "…obviously you have a talent for that considering you're now married to a man who tried to kill you at first sight, but being their superior officer will give you time to gain it."

Seven took a deep breath, moving back to keep Chakotay away from Keralova while he calmed himself, she could feel his lithe frame quivering with rage in response to the casual slights Keralova had thrown at her. She didn't really doubt his self-control, he had reserves of calm in him she didn't think many other humanoids could possess, but he also had a passionately protective streak seemingly dedicated utterly to her. Carefully she reached out and lightly entwined her fingers with his as she answered Keralova, "Those are all valid points." She stated neutrally.

A large part of Chakotay wanted to yell that 'valid' wasn't the type of word he'd use, he had more of a strong four-lettered term in mind, but honestly he wasn't sure which woman he'd address first. Keralova, for making such disparaging assumptions in the first place, or Seven for believing them. However, Seven hadn't misjudged him, and he knew that acting on his knee-jerk reaction wouldn't do any good right now. "Maybe." He hedged through gritted teeth, unable to stop himself from glaring at Keralova even as he kept his voice deceptively level. "I think we'll consider everything. What we need right now is more detailed, up to date information about what we'd be facing and how _exactly _Starfleet is going to support us in this."

Again, Keralova appeared impressed. "Several dossiers have already been prepared for precisely those purposes. Lieutenant Tal will give them to you on your way out." She stood up, obviously preparing to lead them back to the doorway, "The Humanitarian Council is having a briefing next week, I'd like you both to attend since if everything goes to plan you'll be leaving at the end of next month." She unlocked the door with a press of her thumb on a print reader, "I'll see you then."

"We'll see you Admiral." Chakotay answered, his tone managing to be as sharp as it was faultlessly civil as he followed Seven out.

* * *

><p>"Well, that meeting did not exactly transpire as I'd envisioned…" Seven remarked cautiously as they escaped the hub of Starfleet Headquarters and made their way across the meticulously landscaped grounds. Chakotay had been ominously silent since they'd left Keralova behind and worry over his reaction had already superseded the confusion she felt over her own.<p>

"No." Chakotay agreed bitterly, his voice almost snapping before he turned to see Seven's careful blue gaze scrutinising him in concern and felt some of his built up frustration began to melt away. "It wasn't what I expected either, not totally." He admitted in a softly, more usual tone. "She threw some curveballs our way."

Seven's brow furrowed for a split second as she ran through her mental files searching for a 'curveball' analogy, quickly recalling an especially laborious conversation with Tom Paris about baseball in popular human culture. "I would draw attention to one 'curveball' in particular." She said with a slight wry quirk of her lips. She sighed and drew to a halt, the bag of PADDs she was holding swinging against her knee as she did so. Emotions that were already bubbling inside her were beginning to boil over. "Do you think it would be wrong of me to accept a Starfleet rank?" she asked bluntly, though she cringed when she heard the distinct waver in her voice.

"No!" Chakotay responded sharply, immediately turning to grasp her firmly by the shoulders. "No Seven, you _deserve _that rank and much more." His tone was so passionately emphatic, with belief shining in his intense dark eyes, that Seven felt herself relax a little even before he explained, "Seven, that idea was probably one of the best that bitch has had in her life, if she'd pitched it differently I would be a delighted man on your behalf right now, but she was so patronising…" He squeezed her shoulders again before drawing her closer, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched, "I just know you well enough to know that you'll take some of that crap to heart, and I don't want that…"

Seven cupped her hand around his chin before tilting her head up to kiss him softly. "Don't you know me well enough to realise that I'd always take your views over anyone's, including an Admiral's?" she murmured as she reluctantly broke the kiss. Within a few seconds though, she allowed herself a sigh and lowered her head briefly onto her shoulder, "It's still beneficial to hear your assurances though." She admitted in a rueful whisper.

Chakotay stroked her silken hair, "That goes for me too; you need to tell me what you're feeling." He replied in the same tone, feeling her nod into his shoulder before he stepped back and took the bag of PADDs from her. "Hey, instead of going back to stress over these at home, how about we go out for lunch? I think we need a dose of reality."

Seven nodded eagerly in agreement as she looped her arm through his proffered elbow. "Liesel's?" she suggested lightly.

"Of course." Chakotay agreed with a chuckle. 'Liesel's' was a deli and café they'd found in their first month trying to get used to life in San Francisco. It was run by a lively middle aged Austrian couple, the eponymous Liesel and her husband Jens, and was so small that Chakotay had often wondered how it could be a going concern. Basically it consisted of four little round tables, each sitting four people at a push, huddled around the sprawling glass cake and sandwich counter which took up the rest of the floor space. With Seven's marked dislike of crowds and his own preference for a casual atmosphere, it was their established favourite haunt. "You still want to get that strudel recipe exactly like Liesel's, don't you?" he teased.

Seven blushed prettily as she began to shake her head, and then stopped herself. "Perhaps." She conceded with a laugh. She'd become friendly enough with Liesel that the older woman had given her some recipes from the café for an engagement present, and she'd enjoyed reproducing every one of them, but she felt that she was still to master the strudel recipe. Although delicious, according to Chakotay's willing taste buds anyway, it never turned out precisely like Liesel's did and that frustrated her no end. She suspected there was a secret ingredient beyond the apple and cinnamon filling and had thus experimented repeatedly. She was surprised at herself sometimes, over when her perfectionist streak would reveal itself, but since she'd been trying to suppress in an attempt to make socialising easier, she supposed she had to give in to it utterly sometimes, even over random and irrelevant activities like baking and her other culinary skills. "Are you complaining about my cooking?" she teased him back, eyebrows arched.

"No, my stomach would never forgive me for that, although my waistline would probably lose a couple of the newer inches." Chakotay joked, immensely glad that they'd moved relatively easily into light conversation. "Let's go!"

**A/n: Some drama at the beginning and then total fluff at the end to balance it out! :) I hope you all enjoyed this. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
